


3:29AM

by PBKayy



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: Somewhere between here and there. The thought of him loving me back is something I just can’t imagine right now.Jongup POV





	

“Did he really go to sleep?”

“Yeah.. practice is really getting to everyone..”

My eyes were heavy and my breathing was calm as I slowly drifted to sleep. The conversation between the two sitting in the front seats of the car were shushed as the car zoomed by on the freeway.

I hear a sigh from the passenger’s seat and a low snort from the driver’s seat.

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who, what?”

“Jongup, that you like him.”

“Ya!”

I hear laughter from the older. The younger’s voice was tinted with embarrassment.

“It’s obvious Himchannie.”

Silence filled the space as I drifted closer to sleep.

“I… don’t know how or when or if he’s going to hate me if he ever found out I like him or,” Himchan sighed, “I don’t know…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on November 10, 2013.  
> That was so long ago ahhhhh! I was thinking of reposting all the drabbles I had written and posted on tumblr onto here so taaahdaaah it's bap! *5 points for anyone who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
